Steins Daughter in love with Death
by GrimTheKid
Summary: Stein has a daughter and its her first day at DWMA and well you can see what happens. Please send me feed back on my story and if you like it ill write the second part thanks.
1. Chapter 1

First off to let you all know this is a death the kid love story.

The characters name is Sarisa Stein , She is of course the daughter Of Doctor Franken Stein. Shes a young mister though she never when to death academy . Shes the youngest person and girl to ever create a death scythe. Shes a lot like her father. She wheres patched up clouths her dress and Leather trench cout are like that. She doset have scars like her father just on her rist where her two screws are one cheaks out the souls of other things like her father but the other is difrent. She can actuly can switch the soul wave length of other people wepons and even witches so the can use therir wepons and or magic. There are other things she can and cant do. But that stuff you learn in the story. She is also death syths nice. Her mother walked out on her right after she was born . and so sence it was deth syths siter he looks after Sarisa. Shes also OCD with cleaning.

Her wepon is a dubble ended scythe Names Jerico hes a layed back person. He's known Sarisa sence she was 3 years old. Hes like her older brother and protects her like so. Their souls have been compatible sence they meat. He has dark hair that looks almost blue. He has a ring pircing on the bottom lip on the left. And several in his ears.

Story Start.

"Dad do I have to go to school no one is going to like me." My father looked at me with his emotionless glair. "Sarisa yes you have to go Loard Death has been exspectonng you at DWMA for a very long time now." I nodded but I still didn't like the idea of going to school.

Though the truth be told hes the best father I could ask for. My mother ran out on us when I was born and, no my father didn't dicect her though he wishes that he did now. " Hay doctor Stein Im gona take Sarisa to school." Father nooded as we left to the academy. "Bye dad." I yealed before leaving to school. As usual my father just stuck his face in his computer and work ignoring me, so jerico and I just left.

After leaving Jerico turned to me and smiled. "hay give me a huge smile its our first day as academy students." I gave him a stupid what do you think glairs. "Im not happy and I feel as though im going to get sick." He started shaking his head. " Patch don't worry their all just like us." I gave a slight smile not enough to be a smile though. I like how he always called me Patches because of my patched up clouths just like my father.

We finally stoped walking when we saw DWMA. The stairs where tall and windy nothing youd want to walk up every day. Not to my luck I have to. So I just started trudging up them with a not to happy glair. Then I saw the beuty of the school the school. The symmetry and the cleanliness of the school. Jerico and I stopped at the end of the stairs as the I staired at the structure. Then I felt something on my hand . I looked down at my hand . As I looked down I saw marker on my hand with some ones sign nature. My face turned in to an emotionless stair along with the blank stair my father gave.

This is getting good if you want more please post and or message.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the blue haired kid. " Hi I'm black stair and you don't have to thank me for my autograph." I cocked my head to the side. " Thank You! Why in the HELL would I thank you. You soiled my perfectly clean hand and its not even in a good taste ether." The blue haired kid stared me down. Jerico just shook his head. " You really shouldn't have done that man." I continued to glair at the kid turning my cold stair in to an insane look.

Jerico transformed into my double edged scythe on each end before the blade are red like eyes and a green energy stream that connected me to Jerico. The other kid looked to the sigh lent girl next to him. She just nodded before transforming into a chain scythe. "Now before I mangle your body may I have the pleasure of knowing your name again." The kid gave me a cocky smile " My name is Black Star and you wont beat me."I gave an insane look. " Black Star I don't think we should do this." He didn't say anything except charge me head on.

He through one half of the scythe at my legs. Though I was faster I quickly flipped backwards missing the chain by inches. I landed right behind him I thrusted with the blunt end of my scythe hitting him square in the back pushing him forward. Wile he was unsteady I tock the chance to blasted him with my force palm. He fell to the ground though he quickly rolled out of the way as I swung my scythe at him. He tock the moment to trough the other end at me. He was confident that it would hit me but I wasn't that stupid. I caught the end then giving my crazed statistical look I finished them off, but using my soul push it went through the chain scythe and straight to Black Star knocking them both out.

" I warned you." Jerico said as he transformed back into a human. I just turned to look at all of the spectators around us.


End file.
